<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes Were Made by MythGirl02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240425">Mistakes Were Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02'>MythGirl02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Funny, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, at least I like to think so, dialogue prompt, happy birthday vex!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>background conteststar, background ruby/lisia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistakes Were Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/gifts">Vex_ation</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Vex!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You had three hours to come up with a plan and that’s what you went with?” Emerald demanded upon seeing the unfolding chaos. In all honesty, he shouldn’t have been expecting anything different. When the minds of creative people collide, it’s bound to make a mess of some sort, hence why he creates a lot of chaos himself.</p><p>Sapphire blinked over at him. “Assuming I had it in me to behave was your first mistake,” she said, parroting one of his go-to lines back to him. He scowled at her, only to be met with a shit-eating grin. Ruby was no better, glancing back at the growing mass of soap suds and what appeared to be some sort of frosting. “Look, this is the best thing we could come up with. Deal with it.”</p><p>This wasn’t even <em>his</em> secret hideout and he was pissed. “Where did you even get all those soap suds from? There’s no sink in here.” Which, actually, was his second mistake. If they had gone anywhere to fix this, it should not be somewhere that did not have access to running water. “You know what? I don’t want to know. How long has it been soaking?”</p><p>“Since you left to get whatever it was you left to get.” Ruby looked back at the suds again with a wince. “I think it might be done.”</p><p>“You’re supposed to be the seamstress or whatever here, why do you not know how to get a stain out of a shirt?” Emerald grumbled, dropping his bag and going to the suds. They went all the way up to his shoulder before he could yank the shirt out. Apart from being drenched, it looked no different than it had before he left. Wonderful. He wrung it out a little, watching the soapy water run from the fabric. “Okay. I got that stupid stainstick stuff, that should take it out if we’re careful. Then we dry it, and the crisis is averted.”</p><p>“Assuming she hasn’t noticed it’s gone yet,” Wally supplied helpfully from the corner. Of all the people to be involved in this, Wally would be the last person Emerald would guess. Chances were he was regretting visiting this morning. “Didn’t you say she’s usually really observant?”</p><p>Ruby sighed, running a hand down his face. “Okay, yes, but she’s also out with her uncle today so she isn’t home to notice anything. Hopefully.”</p><p>Real reassuring. “Toss me the bag,” Emerald said, holding a hand out. Sapphire threw it at him, nearly hitting his cheek. “I said <em>toss</em>, not <em>chuck</em>. I don’t need to get a black eye out of this, too.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Alright. They had approximately another two hours until Lisia noticed something was up and came looking for them- and an explanation, which Emerald was sure nobody in the room would be too keen on giving. It would be nothing short of catastrophic, so it was best to nip the bud and fix the mess.</p><p>A mess which, for once, was not even remotely his fault, but hey, it was his fault for being friends with these dumbasses.</p><p>“You’d better hope stainstick get this kind of stain out.” He really only knew to get stainstick because of Crys; she was always reliable in helping him get out of these messes. One quick call was all it took to know what was needed.</p><p>“Who woulda thought lemon frosting would make that much of a mess?” Sapphire wondered, watching Emerald work over his shoulder.</p><p>“Who eats lemon frosting straight from a container in the first place?” Sometimes he just couldn’t deal with her tastes. He shook his head. “Wally, can you make sure Lisia doesn’t suddenly show up?”</p><p>“On it.” Wally really was a good kid, a good influence on a group full of bad or questionable influences. Hopefully he would be spared if Lisia found them out, because in the event that she did, there would likely be no survivors.</p><p>Ruby peeked over his other shoulder. “...I should probably get rid of the soapy water before it floods the place.” Uh, yeah. Emerald was almost surprised he and Sapphire had let it grow that large before even thinking of that, especially because of all of the decoration in the place. “You two have this taken care of?”</p><p>Emerald nodded. “Don’t worry about it. Just hurry.” Ruby nodded, picking up the container and somehow not even complaining when water and globs of frosting splashed onto his clothes. This must be one of those situations where it was easier to think about what was happening later on.</p><p>By the time the stain was mostly out and the shirt mostly dried thanks to the breeze outside, almost all their time had run out. “Who’s going to explain it to her?” Ruby wondered, only now frowning at the dark waterstains on his shirt.</p><p>“Not it,” Emerald and Sapphire called. “And,” Sapphire added, “you’re her boyfriend. I think you can handle explaining this to her.”</p><p>“Explaining what to who?” Emerald jumped and swore not-so-quietly under his breath. Could people not sneak up on him? Was that something they were capable of doing? Lisia blinked at the shirt in Ruby’s hands while Wally finally caught up with her, apology written in his features. “What happened there?”</p><p>Emerald and Sapphire both took a discreet step back, pushing Ruby to the front. “Um… There may have been a small incident earlier involving your shirt and lemon frosting. It’s best to leave the details to history.”</p><p>Here is where Emerald expected a blowup. Surprisingly, none came. “You do know I have at least two other shirts exactly like that one,” she said, the hint of a smile on her lips. “It’s not a big deal if one of them is stained. To be honest, I left that one here because I figured it would be stained sometime, and I was cool with it.”</p><p>All of that work for nothing? Emerald smacked his forehead with his palm. Dumbasses, all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>